Mira the Fennec
Mira is a seventeen-year old female Mobian fennec fox, for whom things always mysteriously go her way. She is an antagonist in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, she is the most popular student in Emerald School. Debuting in Oblivion of Shadows, Mira is naturally known as the exemplary student; Rich, intelligent, and seemingly compassionate towards everyone, she has the entire school on the palm of her hands and her influence unrivaled.A funny message Mira is initially displayed as a modest and calm girl that shows kindness towards others. This, however, is merely the facade she created to manipulate the public. While she is very charismatic, she is secretly an elitist that wishes for the world to be eradicated of the less-fortunate and idiocy. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Mira is a light bronze-colored fennec fox with white-colored skin who boasts an average height. Like the other members of her species, she features white-colored fur on some of her torso and furry muzzle. Along with her long eyelashes and fluffy tail, she also boasts beautiful blue-colored eyes. This vixen has a long, silky hairstyle that reaches down her legs, featuring lots of bangs. She also wears her school's non-mandatory uniform. Wearing a blood red-colored polo shirt, she dresses bracelets, eyeshadow, boots, and stockings of the same color and a teal-colored dress, tie, and a flower bow. Personality Mira is initially introduced as a compassionate, modest, and kindhearted student whose charisma among fellow students allowed her to become the most popular person inside Emerald School. Her maturity and all-around pleasant behavior inspires many others around her. Frequently boasting an innocent-looking friendly expression on her face, in many ways, she seemed like a true academic idol and the perfect student. Unbeknownst to seemingly everyone else, however, it is all but a facade; a charismatic persona made by Mira to successfully have the school on the palm of her hands. Beneath her benevolent words lies a scheming and egocentric elitist who wishes for the world to be just like the peaceful Emerald School: hers. Highly intelligent and mischievous, she finds herself teasing those that prove to be genuinely interesting to her, most often females, commonly through deliberately cutting off any sense of personal space; frequently flustering and unnerving them. Mira believes that true happiness is the consequence of the meddling with the happiness of other people. Because of this, she is very apathetic to those she believes are beneath her and frequently underestimates them, never taking their motivation and words to the heart; this is the reason behind her tranquil smile. History and Appearances Background Mira was born to a aristocratic family in Station Square, whose wealthy ancestors stemmed from the northeastern continent of Eurish. Being on the highest social class of the city, the young fennec fox had a childhood empty of shortcomings: her friends all looked up to her, parties were often held, and she was always handed everything she ever wanted. For her, the world seemed like a beautiful place. However, as her family firmly believed in the Noblesse oblige, the fennec fox was often forced to attend numerous community service events, funded by her family, in order to provide help for the less-fortunate. While the events were successful, Mira always refused to believe how the elite is responsible for the protection of the parts of society that made her beautiful world horrendous and plagued by the low-life. With her mentality warped as she was convinced that an elite like herself was better than others, Mira started believing that the common mass should be exterminated for the world to retain its beauty. Since her family's influence was not enough, however, Mira's desire became a fervent ambition for power... In one particular night, a large thunderstorm that covered the skies of the entire world occurred, seemingly originating from the lower parts of the continent. Although Mira was sleeping when it happened, when she woke up the next day, the fennec fox's ambition became true as she gained a supernatural power herself. Since then, much of Mira's history became unrecorded and rather difficult to find. Her family mysteriously never held such community service events anymore and the fennec fox transferred to a new academy. Assuming the roles as cheer-leading captain, president of the student council while being smart, pretty, filthy rich, and seemingly compassionate and kind-hearted towards her fellow students, from what it seemed like a matter of days, Mira became the most popular person in Emerald School. Thing is, no one really knew how she rose up the ranks that fast. While the school became a more peaceful place under her supervision, one person in particular secretly believes that things felt much more uneasy... As Mira's ambition gradually increased by the day, she became interested in the school's best athlete as she was possibly the only one who never was swayed by her influence. The fennec started to investigate about her on her own, discovering many things, and began desiring such person in her new beautiful world. Ambitious and strong, she wanted Ramonna to join her... and she would make sure that would happen... Appareances Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Vaunting an attractive figure and nice scent, Mira does gain the alluring gaze from many students, both male and female. Because of this, her absence of sense of personal space is particularly unnerving and is used to her advantage to manipulate those captivated into getting what she wants without using her powers. Coupled with her looks, Mira boasts impressive analytic intelligence. It allows her to ace her exams, get good grades, and become the valedictorian of her school. Also, this also enables her to create good schemes and think ahead when all else fails, even if it means playing dirty in order to eliminate problems. It comes to no surprise that Mira is a good actress, being capable of fooling almost the entire general public into believing the false humble and kind-hearted persona she created to gain their trust. Consequently, her leadership skills stems from the faith people have in her words and actions. In the end, though, those not swayed by her immense influence are able to notice how her attitude might seem unnatural. However, Mira is not as perfect as she might seem. While she does have the strength and speed of a normal schoolgirl that regulates in normal exercise as a cheerleader, they are nowhere impressive. Her true apathetic nature is warped, and her pride and amusement-seeking tendencies could lead to her downfall. Mind Control Mira has the supernatural ability of manipulating the minds of others. People who fall victim to her tremendous influence enter a semi-conscious state where she controls her every action and word, and her targets have no recollection of their actions while under its effect. Whenever using this power, this vixen's eyes notably become lime-colored and so does her victims. Secretly and frequently using this power to make things always go her way, Mira sees other people as mere tools to do her bidding and obstacles she can easily remove without touching them herself. She can easily manipulate numerous targets at the same time from afar without difficulties. This was evident when she controlled the entire student-body from Emerald School from its rooftop at one point. Something unusual of MIra's powers is that she also can manipulate even the unconscious or fainted like mere puppets. While her ability's duration does not have a time-limit, using it too frequently will lead to headaches. However, this vixen is only capable of manipulating those who do not possess unusually strong willpower. Those that have their genuine ambitions held high in their hearts are not swayed by her commands. Creation and Development The concept for the creation of Mira was created during the times while reading one of my favorite manga series. During that time, a certain villain from that series was introduced and was particularly alluring. Both their attitude and schemes were so brilliantly done that I loved to hate such character with passion. Desiring to replicate such impactful and familiar presence to my readers, this fennec fox was created. This character archetype is not original as we all have seen it before, whether it being in fiction or, more unfortunately, in our daily lives. We all have seen such terrible and mean-spirited sirens, but always questioned how could they possibly be surrounded by attention and popularity. Sounds like mind-control! In earlier drafts for Oblivion of Shadows, Mira had an expanded but less developed role since her goals were related to the demigod Enerjak and did not have powers except from manipulation due to her charade. Since Ramonna was revamped and throwing the demigod out of nowhere into the story was just messy, Mira cut her ties with him and alternatively plus indirectly grew closer to my main antagonist. Relationships with Other Characters Friends and Allies * The general public * Almost the entirety of Emerald School * Anyone she is willing to use her powers on Enemies * Ramonna the Hedgehog Fun Facts * Mira's character was based on Kaori Yuuzaki and Light Yagami from The World God Only Knows and Death Note manga, respectively. ** For example, their over-the-top perfection is only a facade used to compensate for and hide their emptiness and mental issues inside. * In earlier designs, Mira was supposed to have orange-colored eyes. It was later decided she would have blue-colored eyes in reference to her Eurish, the Mobian-equivalent of Europe, heritage. * Her antics with Ramonna in school are meant to invoke and spoof a particular trope. ** Naturally, this lead to the rise of their homosexual crack pairing. *** In the crack pairing, despite her more delicate behavior, she would be the seme. Category:LGBT+ Category:Fennec Foxes Category:Females Category:Evil